Sword Art Online: The New World
by theshadowgirl321
Summary: Kazuo Okimi is a 14-year old boy who has just been trapped in the virtual reality game Sword art online. Going by the name of "Kayo", he meets the beautiful acquaintance Aya who saves him from dying after the announcement of the real reason for Sword Art Online's existence. Will Kayo and Aya survive this death game? Or will they perish and never see the real world again?
1. First Meetings

**Sword Art Online: The New World**

_**By: theshadowgirl321**_

_**Prologue:**_

It was Dark. The moon was shining with no light for me to see. I lay there in pain and agony. I swear they must have broken my ribs, if not I would have been able to at least stand up. I could hear the other players screaming as they killed one another for items.

That's all that I can recall happening after the announcement. I was jumped, almost killed, and now totally out of it. My name is Kazuo Okimi and I have just entered a death game known as Sword Art Online. Right now everyone's running around panicking over what they should do and I'm just laying here waiting for someone to finish me off.

_Crack!_

_What was that? Is someone coming?_ I tried to get up but it was resulting in my hp dropping by a lot. Maybe if I just lay here they won't kill me.

_Crack!_

That one was closer. I looked up to see a figure standing over me with a healing item. _This person's going to help me with everything going on around us?_ _Wow, he must be_ _really nice; or is it a she? I guess it doesn't really matter considering I feel myself falling asleep all of a sudden._ And now I'm totally out of it.

_**Kazuo"s POV**_

_Where am I?_ I thought to myself as I was looking around. It looked like an old burnt down building. _Why would this building be in SAO? Maybe I'm not in SAO anymore. Maybe we've all been freed._ No. I knew that couldn't be true. I would be at home or in a hospital room if it were true.

_Wait a minute? Who was that person who saved me? Is that person here with me? _I got up to look around and to see if anyone else was there. I looked around a corner only to find somebody fixing his/her's weapon. _A girl? _I thought to myself in amazement. This girl was gorgeous. She was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with black fingerless gloves, a black belt along with a black skirt, black tights, and black boots. Her hair ran down her back nice and smooth and her eyes were... _Purple? _That's unusual.

Are avatars were gone so everyone could see what we really looked like. I had long black smooth hair that looked navy blue most of the time. And my eyes were brown but for whatever reason they had red morphed into the brown making it look like a blood red. It really freaks people out. Well, I guess I shouldn't judge her considering my eye color.

She turned around and stared at me with a scary look in her eyes. "So your awake?" she said as she walked over to me. For some reason I was confused by what she said so I responded with: "Huh?" She gave me a weird look. _Why does she keep giving me the kind of looks that make it seem like I'm crazy?!_ " You okay?" I was about to answer when she cut me off. "Never mind. Are you at least able to tell me your name or is that to complicated for you?"

I was a little hurt by what she said but I acted casually. "My name's Kayo." I liked the sound of my game name more than my real name. "What's yours?" It looked like she hesitated a little to tell me. "I'm Aya" She had a nice ring to her name. We both looked around awkwardly waiting for the other to say something else. "So Aya..." I said finally breaking the silence. "...I was just wondering", I paused and debated on whether I should continue with my question. "Why did you help me?"

It took her a second to figure it out herself. "I don't believe that killing each other will solve our problem", she finally answered. "We're all in the same situation, so we might as well just work together." Her attitude toward all this was very reasonable and completely true and... _Wait a second? That's exactly what I think! _"You have a very good reasoning of what's going on here." She looked satisfied and happy with my response. She knew that I felt the same way as her and took it as an opportunity to well... party up with me.

"Looks like you and I think alike." It was true considering her thought was exactly the same as mine. "Let's party up." Well that was very forward and quick. I answered as fast as I could so she wouldn't get annoyed with me again. "We just met and you already want to party up with? Aren't you at least curious how strong I am?" She shook her head and opened up her game menu. It wasn't too long before an invitation window popped up in front of me asking me to join Aya's party.

_I might as well join her party. It's not like she'll kill me if I don't. Or will she?_ As I thought about whether or not I should join her, she was growing very impatient. "Well? Are you gonna join me or not?!" As soon as she yelled I instantly pressed "yes" on the pop up window. Next thing I knew I had officially partied up with Aya.

"There. Now where should we start."


	2. Money

**Sword Art Online: The New World**

_**By: theshadowgirl321**_

_**Chapter 2: Money **_

_**Aya's POV**_

My sword sliced through the creature as I charged at it. More came at us with their teeth grinding and their claws pulling at the ground as they ran towards me. "Switch!" I yelled to Kayo as he ran past me to fend them off. It's been 6 weeks since the game started and everyone seems to be getting along pretty well. There are even guilds being formed and players partying up for quests. Kayo and I have been partying up ever since we met and we've completed every quest that we've come across.

"Aya!" I heard Kayo yell as I was drifting off into my thoughts. I looked up and saw one of the beasts right in front of me. I instantly cut through its body with my sword and then it vanished with defeat. "Nice one." Kayo told me as I realized that they were all gone. "Thanks." Suddenly a sign popped up saying that we had completed the quest.

"Well looks like we're done here," Kayo announced, "lets grab something to eat." He sheathed away his sword and looked to see how much money we had earned. "How much did we make?" I asked. "About 300 col." That didn't seem like much so we added the money we had just earned to the money we already had. "Holy crap! That's a butt load of money!" Kayo blurted out in surprise. I looked to see how much we had all together and was way too amazed myself.

_"2,000 col!"_ I thought proudly to myself. _ That's enough to by a guild house! And a nice one too! _"What are we gonna do with all this money?" I asked Kayo. "We could form our own guild and spend the money on a guild house." Kayo said. We both looked at each other and immediately blurted out the same thing: "Nah." We both knew that there would be a huge possibility that no one would join our guild, so we just decided to save up for something important. We didn't know what we were gonna save up for, but we were saving up.

After our decision, we went to get some lunch at our favorite cafe`. When we arrived though we saw someone arguing with the manager. "It's been 3 days since you were supposed to pay me back, and I haven't received any money from you or your cafe`!" This guy was pissed off pretty badly and looked like we was about to stab the other guy, but then the other guy responded with: "I don't have the money yet. Business has been really slow lately and my employees and I barely have enough money for us."

This response didn't seem to satisfy the angry guy. But this angry guy didn't look like the kind who would get mad over money. He looked more like a gentleman than a bullier. He had longish black hair with glasses that fit him pretty well, and he was dressed sort of like a medieval pirate which must mean he's in some sort of guild that wears cheesy stuff.

"Give me a little more time." The manager continued. "I guarantee that I'll have the money by either tomorrow or the day after."_I don't think this guy can guarantee anything while in the position he's in." _"You have 24 hours to get me the money or you'll be saying syonara to this world and the real one." After pretty much announcing that this dude's gonna die, the angry guy walked away leaving the manager scared out of his mind.

"We should help this guy." I told Kayo while sympathizing the manager. "Why? He's perfectly capable of paying that guy back." I was shocked by Kayo's unwillingness to help this guy out. "No he's not!" I shouted back. "Didn't you hear him say that he barely has enough money to pay his employers!" "Yeah, I heard him." His nonchalant attitude just made him even more furious.

After I calmed myself down a little I realized that he had noticed something that I didn't. "Okay, what did you notice?" I asked with irritation. "I didn't notice anything. I remembered something." Ever since we met, Kayo always seemed to be the smart one. "What did you remember?" I replied. "I remembered that the business here has never been slow. It's always been the most popular cafe` in the game."

It was true. Everyone came to eat here even if they weren't anywhere near by. "Well, what does that mean?" I asked. "It means he should have enough money no matter what the price is. He's lying." Kayo responded.

_Lying? Why would he lie? _I pondered. "Why would he lie about not having any money if his life was threatened? It doesn't make sense." I asked Kayo. "I don't know. Maybe he's too miserable here and wants a way out." _I doubt that's the reason. _"That's probably not it. He's prospering way too much to want to die." I reasoned. "Well, then what do you think his reason is?" I thought about it for a minute and couldn't come up with anything. "Lets ask him." I finally said. Kayo seemed fine with that. "Sure. Why not?"

When we approached the manager he looked happy to see two frequent customers. But he also looked upset when he realized we had over heard the argument he had had. "I'm sorry you had to witness that falling out I just had with that one fellow." he told us. "You were probably wondering why I owe him so much money to make him want to kill me." We nodded our heads in response. "We're also wondering why you would tell him that you don't have any money to pay him, when it's busy enough here to make sure that you do.

He then realized that he had no choice but to tell us. "The guy I was arguing with, his name's Hiro. He's a part of a merchant guild that fights on what is now called the front lines. Which is a form of guilds and solo players that fight to clear the game." He had a hesitated look on his face like he wanted to ask us for a favor.

"Why do you owe him money? If he's part of a merchant guild he shouldn't need to mooch money off of cafe` owners." I told him. "He invested in my cafe`. He replied. I would have never been able to get this place up and running if it wasn't for his investment." "Okay, then what does he need the money for?" I responded.

"His guild needs money to help with the front lines and they're struggling with their expenses." He told us this in a way that said he needed our help. Then suddenly, Kayo told the manager that we'd help him negotiate with this Hiro dude. "If his guild needs the money, why don't we just help them get it themselves." Kayo announced.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" I added. "Give them magical powers that make them poop gold?!" My sarcasm amused Kayo. Fore he had a plan that was to ensure that the manager would keep his money, and that this Hiro guys guild would receive it. All that was left was for him tell us so we could put his plan into action.

"This plan will definitely work." He ensured us. His excitement scared me. "If your so sure about it then convince me of it." I told him. "Prove how well this plan will play out." He took that challenge far too well. "Okay then, Here's my plan . . ."


End file.
